


Poem - Frost Vampire

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Biting, Claiming Bites, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Marking, Multi, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom





	Poem - Frost Vampire

Sink your teeth into my flesh,  
My mischievous lover,  
A reminder of our nightly sin,  
Hold me against your body,  
Upright, hands on my skin,  
Take me under this starlit night.  
There is nowhere I would rather be,  
I simply wish to gaze upon you  
In your glory, your euphoria.  
Mark me, my king,  
Let no other make the mistake  
Of trying to claim me.  
I bow only to you,  
I kneel only to your figure,  
I find solace and peace  
In your presence towering over me,  
Though I may crawl to you  
On hands and knees,  
You remind me that my true position  
Is by your side.  
So bare your alabaster fangs  
And dare scrape them across my softness,  
Behold the mess that I become  
As you unravel me  
Piece by piece.  
Bite me.  
Let me feel your coldness,  
Just for tonight,  
I will not turn away  
The feral beast  
That lives inside of you.  
Chains of frost that keep him bound,  
I will melt them away  
With damp heat,  
Intoxicating scent,  
And only your name across my lips.


End file.
